Lost
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: *completed* first fic..Kagome gets amnesia and a certain somebody uses that to their advantage
1. The Fall

Lost  
  
Kagome stared down at her feet as she walked. Slowly but surely she was making her way to her goal- a small white kite she had brought back from her time. She laughed to herself at the previous hour.  
  
"What is this thing?"  
"It's a kite Inuyasha..."  
"So what do you with it?"  
"Well...you fly it." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Kagome's cheeks turned a small pink.  
"It's not as boring as it sounds Inuyasha. Just give it a try." She smiled but Inuyasha had already turned his back on her and she was now staring at nothing but red and silver. By the time the hour was over, everybody had had a turn with the flying object - even Inuyasha. But a draft had caught the kite and it was lifted from Inuyasha's hands before he could regain the small string back into his grasp. He grumbled as he made his way into the woods to retrieve Kagome's precious kite. A small hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Forget about it Inuyasha. It couldn't have gone too far and I need the exercise." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kaede quickly shut it.  
"Inuyasha...all the demons are moving towards Naraku's castle in the East, besides... one of the villagers needs help putting up his walls for his hut. It will take only 30 minutes at the most and Kagome will still be in your hearing distance."  
"See Inuyasha. No worries. I'll be back before you know it. Actually, I'll just say my goodbyes now and head home. Big Geometry test tomorrow."  
  
That was an hour ago considering Inuyasha was still reluctant to let Kagome leave. But, she had finally found her kite sitting up amongst leaves and branches. Kagome looked up towards the kite , almost falling over in the process. Wow, that's high. Maybe I SHOULD go back and get Inuyasha. Kagome quickly shook that thought out of her head and began climbing. Here and there she would scrape her leg or arm but she kept climbing, just to prove to Inuyasha that she could climb any tree without any help from the hanyou.  
  
Finally she had reached it and a sense of happiness and relief of accomplishing her goal washed over her as her small fingers curled around tip of the cream colored kite. A smile brushed her face and she made her way down. Towards the middle of the tree , one of Kagome's clusmy feet came out from under her and her shoulder landed hard on the branch before she started to slide off completely. Instinctively she grabbed for the branch , letting the kite fall gracefully to the ground. I won't fall that graceful if I don't get myself out of this. Kagome's mouth opened and air filled her lungs as she started to scream out her usual hero's name but her breath was stopped and and nothing came out. Where's my voice?! She tried again and still, nothing. She felt herself slipping and tried to get more control over the branch, digging her nails into the bark. Her heart beat faster anf faster out of panic and frustration.  
CCRRAACCKK! The branch and Kagome began to fall towards the earth. The last thing she saw was the sunlight pouring in between the trees and a sky so blue that...wait who was that in the bushes? This was the last thing that Kagome saw and thought as jagged pain swarmed her body and her mind sunk into a dark oblivion.  
  
A tall, masculine, shadow stood over her limp body and his mind raced back to when he first saw the girl.  
Flashback  
"If you can't hit his body, hit him in his ego!!" He traced a finger over her small lips and around her fine jawline.  
"I should've taken your advice before he did. But, no regrets. Now he will know what is feels like to have something rightfully yours taken away."  
A long finger ran over the gash on the side of the pale figure's head and returned the finger to his mouth to taste the sweet taste of Kagome's blood. A thin smile spread across his lips. 


	2. The Betrayal

~ Sorry this took so long and thanks so much for the reviews. I'm new at this so bear with me...  
  
Lost - The Betrayal  
  
Pain. That was what awoke Kagome first. Then fear. Fear of where she was, who she was with, what they wanted, why she was here...  
  
She noticed the child first. She was about 6 or 7 and was full of nothing but energy and life. And then then she noticed the cold figure who stood close to the child, keeping a protective eye over her. He was the first to notice that Kagome had awoken. The man had amazingly beautiful features for such a cold expression. He was tall, masculine , and obviously of higher place than Kagome, and his hair. That was what caught her attention. Silver and long. So familiar...  
The figure was by Kagome's side before she could blink.  
"You broke your arm, girl. But besides that, has the pain subsided Kagome?"  
"My head...wait, what did you call me?"  
"Kagome. That's what my insolent brother calls you. That IS your name isn't it?" Kagome stared into the golden eyes of the stranger. A look of impatience took over his face.  
"I-I..I don't know."  
"Do you know of Inuyasha?"  
"Inu...no."  
"Miroku? Sango? Shippo?" Kagome's dark eyes filled with tears and she layed her head in the comfort of her bruised hands.  
"No.." He prepared himself for what he was going to ask but was interrupted by the child.  
"Sesshomaru? Will you tell Rin who this girl is now?"  
"Rin this is Kagome..." A smile spread across Rin's face and she instantly clinged to Kagome's arm. But Kagome's attention was brought to the man.  
"And you're Sesshomaru?" She tried her best to lighten this man up by giving her own smirk but Sesshomaru remained expressionless. He nodded. A green, warty, toad like creature stumbled up next to Sesshomaru.  
"My lord, what shall we do with the g-" He was muffled by Sesshomaru's foot. He wasn't going to let Jaken ruin yet another plan for him.  
"Jaken, take Rin and yourself to a nearby river to catch dinner. I need to talk to Lady Kagome alone." If he wanted to persuade Kagome on his side then he would have to be...ick..nice.  
"Kagome, do you remember anything at all?" She shook her head, letting her ebony bangs fall over her eyes as she listened.  
"Well, I am Sesshomaru - Protector of the Western Lands and brother to the infamous Inuyasha. You were unconcious for nearly a week." He watched as Kagome shifted her weight to get comfortable.  
"Your family was attacked by Inuyasha and killed all of them. Unfortunally, he later found you by the river and tried to kill you also. Thank the gods I was there to help you. Before I had showed up he threw you against a large tree head first. You tried to block it with your arm but his strength was great and it broke your arm and left you unconcious. We fought a bloody battle. He then took the Tetsuiga and something else..." Kagome gasped as she overlooked the arm (well what was left of it) of Sesshomaru. Anger burned inside Kagome. This Inuyasha was so...so..cruel.  
Sesshomaru looked down and did his best to hide his lies.  
"Kagome...I need your help. The Tetsuiga has the ability to heal. I need my arm back to defend Rin. And I feel just awful that he killed your family so I thought tou might want to teach him a lesson. He shoved a dagger in front of Kagome.  
"It is the Dagger of Remy. Demons fear it and humans cherish it. With this, you can kill Inuyasha and bring back the Tetsuiga for me...and Rin." Kagome was washed over with emotions. She had to help them. Her thin fingers curled around the dagger and she brought it close to her fragile frame and nodded. She would do this.  
  
Inuyasha woke up Souta the moment he couldn't find Kagome's scent in her own house.  
"She hasn't come back yet Inuyasha," Souta said groggily. "Has something happened?" But it was too late. Inuyasha had already jumped back into the well, thinking the worst. Her kite and scent was there so why wasn't she?! He desperately searched the grounds and found a scent too familiar for his liking. Sesshomaru. He followed the scent scent to prove to the others..no..to prove to HIMSELF that Kagome was alive and well. 


	3. Take Action

Love the reviews! Hope you like this chapter too! I know Sess. is a lil cheesy right now but trust me..the ol coldhearted man we love will be back..soon. ok so here goes....third chapter....enjoy!  
  
Lost- Take Action  
  
Kagome. Her scent stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks. He could smell blood but it wasn't much, and it wasn't mixed with Sesshomaru's scent. He sighed out of relief. 'As long as she is alive and safe.' Inuyasha stepped quietly over twigs and into the clearing.  
  
Kagome was washing the dry blood out of her hair and off her face. 'Should I be able to trust this Sesshomaru. After all, he saved my life. But..I don't....remember my family being massacred. I don't remember what my family was like. Or..what I was like for that matter..' She slammed her fist against the ground , scraping her already black and blue hand.  
"Why can't I just remember?!" Tears of frustration rolled down her now clean cheeks.  
"Kagome?" A light voice came from behind her. A warm feeling swept over Kagome's body and she trembled. She had felt something earlier but didn't know what it was.  
"Who's there? How do you know my name?" Inuyasha was taken back by this. How could she not know his voice? But he kept pushing, hoping to find out why she was acting so strangely.  
"It's...me. It's Inuyasha.." He stepped forward. It was only enough to feel her warmth, for he didn't want to scare her with his touch.  
'Inuyasha?!' Kagome pushed her fears behind her and lashed out at the hanyou with the dagger trailing in her hand.  
"Murderer!!" A sudden pain hit Inuyasha in his chest. 'Murderer? How could I be a murderer?!' He then realized Kagome was running at him with great speed - and a dagger. 'Not just any dagger..that's the Dagger of Remy!!' Inuyasha ducked out of the attack and rolled into his fighting stance.  
"Kagome what are you doing?!" He didn't want to fight her. Not Kagome. This was not her. It couldn't be her. She was in such great spirits when she left and now...now she's calling him murderer?! He dodged Kagome one more time before grabbing her arm (free of dagger) and held it behind her back so that she would fall to her knees. 'I don't want to hurt you Kagome but this is the only way you'll listen..' Kagome was now yelping in a different pain. She was holding on to her chest. Inuyasha was now scared - not for his life but for his Kagome.  
  
As soon as the half demon grabbed her, Kagome felt a pain rush up through her like lightning in a strong tempest. A glimpse of an old well flashed in her mind and then headed for her heart.  
"Let go of me!" As much as she wanted her memory back, she didn't want to regain it by being at the hands of the hanyou. Inuyasha obeyed, hoping she was okay.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha reached another hand for her but she was quicker this time and held the dagger to his throat. She kept her free hand over her chest, trying to recuperate after the memory attack and catch her breath. Inuyasha watched her breathe heavily. He didn't understand why she was doing this but he knew better not to move, for the Dagger of Remy was laced with the blood of a powerful priestess whose blood was so pure it would kill anything with a hint of demon blood - and that included half demons as well. Kagome was struggling with herself. But she finally gave up on fighting. She had to regain her strength before doing that again.  
"Just...just leave me alone half breed!!" The words pulled at Inuyasha's heartstrings, but he didn't follow. He needed time to think things through, replay the scene in his head, and pick at the pieces until he knew what was going on.  
A cold hand gripped Inuyasha's shoulder and he instantly grabbed for the Tetsuiga, as if it was a natural reflex.  
"So how does it feel....when you're betrayed...by the one you care for most?"  
"K-Kikyo?"  
  
~Bum Bum BUMMMMM Ain't I a stinker? Actually this is pretty short. If you like...i'll make the next chapter a lil longer. I don't know if I spelled Kikyo right, I just got into this thing so i'm not as experienced as some of things i've read (i.e. don't know japanese sayings or anything) anyway....please review! 


	4. You Can't Forget

Sorry so short last time. This one will definetly be longer...once again- please please please please review! Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters....darn.  
  
Lost - You Can't Forget  
"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha's stance became a little more relaxed.  
"Sit with me Inuyasha and I will tell you." He did, but kept the space between them. Kikyo laid down in the grass, letting the blades tickle her ears and dance with her hair. A peaceful grin spread across her face but her eyes were still filled with regret and a deep sadness that Inuyasha could not understand.  
"You care for that girl Kagome, no?" Inuyasha could not look her in the eye but nodded. He knew this hurt Kikyo, to be asking these questions and knowing the truth. But what was the truth? Sure he cared for Kagome. He would give his life for her if such an occasion arose.  
"You love her.." It was more of statement passing through her lips than a question. Inuyasha kept his gaze on the ground. Did he love Kagome? He knew the answer but he couldn't bring it to his lips. He couldn't tell Kikyo that yes, he did love Kagome. He couldn't tell her that he watched Kagome sleep wishing he was there by her side in their own little house. He couldn't tell her that he spends every waking moment thinking about Kagome and the life they could have together. He couldn't tell her that everytime Kagome was near him, his heart would beat ten time faster than normal. He couldn't tell her that Kagome made him want to be better but as the same hanyou and that Kagome's mere presence helped him feel more alive, that he could face anyone at any moment and fight to the fullest potential because Kagome's smile believed he could. He couldn't tell Kikyo that. He couldn't tell her he loves Kagome. Kikyo's voice broke the silence.  
"It's obvious Inuyasha. I've had to deal with the fact that you no longer love me and that instead you want her. I can remember when you would have died for me Inuyasha but that isn't the case with her... is it?" Inuyasha finally faced the woman he had given his heart to so long ago.  
"It took me awhile Kikyo. It took me a long time to realize you're gone. The woman who sits here before me is just a body, a clay mold of what she used to be. The warmth and internal beauty you carried died with you 50 years ago. And you wanted me to be human Kikyo..." Kikyo raised up from the lush grass and gave a look of questioning.  
"You wanted me to become human with the Shikon no Tama because you wanted to live a normal life. But Kagome doesn't care. She has stayed by my side. Whether I was human, hanyou, or full demon. She cares about me because i'm me and what i'm capable of. That's why I love her."  
"I saw her fall Inuyasha."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was watching her, to see what kept you from coming to me all this time. Did you know she even walks with a smile? She had climbed up a tree to rescue some kind of flying object and a branch broke and she fell. She saw me but I made sure she couldn't speak. I made sure she couldn't scream your name. I wanted her to die Inuyasha. But she didn't so I left her there, hoping she would die. Sesshomaru was watching also but he actually tended to her wounds." Inuyasha was speechless. Speechless, angry, and hurt. Hurt because this woman, who used to save lives, didn't bother with Kagome's.  
"You just LEFT her?!" Kikyo ignored him.  
"Listen Inuyasha, i'm only going to tell you this once and it's because of what we shared that I choose to tell you. Sesshomaru is up to something. What? I do not know. But he IS using Kagome to get what he wants. By the looks of the fight between you and the girl earlier, I can tell you that the fall probably knocked out her memory. She was frustrated by the fact she couldn't remember anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he told her lies. I don't know what will bring back her memory but I can tell you this...Love is not forgotten, it stays with you no matter what. You can't forget that feeling...I know I haven't forgotten....that warmth that sweeps over you when their presence is near.." Inuyasha thought about this. 'That's right! She seemed to remember something earlier! And it scared her so she ran!' Kikyo stood up and began to walk off, stopping before she was surrounded by trees.  
"This will be the last time you see me Inuyasha. When I was alive, I wanted nothing more than to see you happy and that feeling has not left me. I still want you to be happy. And if it's with Kagome, then so be it. I will let you live your life with her in peace. Goodbye Inuyasha."  
"Thank you Kikyo.." With that, Kikyo vanished into the shadows of the forest and disappeared from Inuyashas life.  
"Pitiful." Inuyasha jumped but knew the voice.  
"Where's Kagome Sesshomaru?!" Sesshomaru remained calm.  
"Don't fret little brother. Your precious human is still alive. Her heart still beats inside her and her soul still thrives inside her body. I have done nothing but help her."  
"And fill her head with lies you bastard!!"  
"Yes..and filled her hand with the Dagger of Remy." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  
"You're weak half breed. The moment she finds you again, she will kill you with the dagger and retrieve the Tetsuiga for me. She trusts me Inuyasha..don't forget that." With that simple reminder, Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha grinned.  
"Maybe so Sesshomaru, but she LOVES ME!" Inuyasha filled his lungs with air. "YOU HEAR ME SESSHOMARU?! SHE LOVES ME! And don't forget that..."  
  
Kagome shivered as she heard the voice of Inuyasha. He was close enough that she could hear him yell but too far to know why. One small tear trickled down her face. She was alone now, alone in a world that she knew nothing of. She didn't know if what she was doing was morally right, if this half breed Inuyasha really was guilty. When he had touched her, she seemed to be remember something. 'What was it? A well? Was that it? Yes! A well! Why would I remember a well?' Kagome's brow was furrowed as she struggled to remember more, but nothing else appeared. 'Could this Inuyasha be a link to who I was...who I AM?' She stared down at the dagger in her hand. She knew what she had to do and folded her hand around the dagger even tighter than before. A rustle in the bushes startled Kagome and she braced herself with the dagger before facing the noise. A woman, whom looked remarkably like Kagome stepped in front of the dagger and nonchalantly moved the dagger away from herself.  
"W-What do you want?" Kikyo glared but was determined to get this over with.  
"Put your weapon down girl. I only came here to tell you that there is a village a little north from here. It is cold tonight and I doubt seriously that you would want to catch your death out here. Do yourself a favor and go there." Kagome stood before the woman in shock, and then a little embarrassed.  
"I have no money..."  
"Ask for Kaede." As quickly as the young woman entered Kagome's life, she departed just as quickly. Kagome stood, dumbfounded. She didn't know whether or not to trust this woman but there was one thing that the woman was right about- Kagome didn't want to catch her death out here.  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!," was the reply from the group surrounding Inuyasha.  
"She attacked me and said I was a murderer..."  
"That does not sound like Lady Kagome at all", Miroku said in a surprised tone.  
"I know. And I don't think it was her to be honest. I mean it was the same face and body but the happiness inside was gone. Almost like it never existed." Inuyasha tapped at his sword as he spoke. Sango was the next to speak up.  
"And Sesshomaru is behind this?" Inuyasha nodded.  
"For once I don't know how to beat him. He filled Kagome with all these lies and gave her the Dagger of Remy. One deep cut and I slip into unconciousness. One deep stab and i'm a goner. I don't want to hurt Kagome but she's out to kill me and with that damn thing she'll succeed in doing so!!" Miroku was standing behind Inuyasha when he placed a friendly hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Don't worry my friend. We will get Kagome back without any means of violence. I think Sesshomaru underestimated the bond between you and Kagome." Miroku looked back at Kaede for reassurance.  
"Miroku is right Inuyasha. You must not forget that bond that Kagome had held so dear.." before she could go on Inuyasha popped up from his seat.  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
"She's here."  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think hag?! Kagome!" A young man from the village knocked on the opening of Kaede's hut.  
"Lady Kaede there is a woman here to see y-"  
"I told you already! A strange woman said it was okay to come here! Why are you holding me back?! Is she in there?! Hey! Kaede or whatever your name is...I don't mean to intrude but a young woman said I could stay here - get your hands off me!- for tonight. And it IS - one more time and I swear you'll regret ever touching me!- it IS pretty cold out and I thought...YOU!" Kagome was now in the hut and was staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha. Before either of them could react, a huge blast was felt from the center of the village.  
"Lady Kaede! The village is being attacked!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  
"Sesshomaru..." 


	5. Bond Unbroken

And now..the moment of truth...is this a Sess./Kag. or Inu/Kag romance? If everything goes as planned, then this is the 2nd to last chapter. Hope you like this one... Disclaimer: You know the drill....i don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...yada yada yada.  
  
Lost - Bond Unbroken  
Miroku placed his staff in front of Inuyasha.  
"Leave Sesshomaru to us Inuyasha. If there's one thing i've learned about Sesshomaru is he doesn't fight if he doesn't have to."  
"Are you crazy monk?! He'll kill all of you!!" Sango looked outside to the sight of the blast.  
"I'm afraid Sesshomaru is not the reason for the large blast. In his place is a very large demon...large but weak. He will be easy to destroy, no doubt."  
"But what if Sesshomaru..." Kagome was growing annoyed and finally decided to speak up.  
"Let them go half breed! Your fight is with ME not Sesshomaru." Inuyasha slowly turned around. The others prepared for battle outside of the hut.  
"I won't fight you Kagome." Kagome was confused but determined. She wasn't going to let him fool her.  
"Fine it will only be easier for me to destroy you." She ran in for an attack but Inuyasha stepped out of the way. Kagome was not ready for that and tripped over her own feet. Inuyasha caught her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. The flash of pain went through Kagome again and she hollered in agony. Bright light surrounded her mind.  
  
"You're crying? Stop it!"  
"Should I laugh then?"  
"No! You should shut up and let me protect you!!"... Kagome held her head as the memory flowed through her body. Sweat drenched strands of hair fell to her forhead. Inuyasha stepped forward. Kagome was trembling in the far corner of the hut. 'She remembers something..'  
"Kagome.."  
"Stay away from me!!!" She kept a shielding hand in front of her but the dagger stayed on the floor. Inuyasha swallowed hard and pushed himself farther. His fingertips graced her hand. Another rush of pain swallowed Kagome as the memory pushed itself into her mind and soul. More bright light.  
  
"Kagome...you smell kinda nice.."  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! You said you hated my scent!!"  
"Yes...I lied."  
Kagome was now on all fours, fingernails digging into the wooden floor. This power, whatever it was, was pulling her back into her memories. Inuyasha finally figured it out. They had a bond. From the time that Kagome pulled the arrow from his chest, the two had formed a bond. Was it love? Possibly. This was deeper than love. It held feelings that were only understood by Inuyasha and Kagome. They finished each other. Kagome filled the emptiness in his heart with love and he filled the fear with comfort in her's. They completed each other. His clawed fingers entertwined with her fragile ones and kept them in a type of hand embrace. Kagome screamed in agony once more.  
  
"Kagome, will you do me the honor of bearing my son?"  
"What?!"  
"Hey monk! Don't you ever touch Kagome again!"  
"My apologies...I thought you two were merely companions but I now see that you are in love with Kagome."  
"What?! She's a shard detector!"...  
"You could try being more affectionate"  
"Yes..affectionate.."  
"Ah! Where do you think youre touching me?!"  
"I told you not to touch her!!"  
It was a longshot but Inuyasha had to make her remember. Everytime he touched her she remembered something..he could feel the memories rushing back into her. He grabbed for her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace , just like when he tried to protect her by pushing her away into her time. 'Remember that Kagome? Please try to!' Kagome's eyes widened and she arched her back as the pain ran through her again. She dug her nails into Inuyasha's chest , drawing blood. She even cut his torso with the dagger as means of defense. She couldn't take the pain. Inuyasha grimaced as he felt blood leaving his body. The cut would leave a scar but it wasn't deep enough to be considered dangerous. He tightened his hold on Kagome. Images of Kagome shedding tears for the hanyou, seeing him with Kikyo, him bringing Kagome into a tight embrace and admitting he was scared of losing her came rushing through Kagome's head and she trembled.  
"W-Why are you...doing...this to...me?!" Inuyasha brought her up from her knees and closed his golden eyes.  
"I won't let you forget, Kagome....I can't let all this slip away.." He curled his fingers around her chin and brought her lips to his. An undescribable power surrounded the two and Kagome was engulfed by memories. She could see Inuyasha always watching, always protecting, always willing to make sure Kagome came before his own life. All the hugs, rescues, and the compainionship she held so dearly with him came rushing back into her body. Kagome fell limp in Inuyasha's arms but he still kept on with the kiss.  
Finally he drew back when he realized the exhausted body in his arms was coming around again. A weak smile spread across her face and any traces of tear stained cheeks or sad expressions were flushed away.  
"Inu...yasha?" Inuyasha let a single tear roll down his cheek before bringing her into another fond embrace. 


	6. Mysteries Unveiled

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha. There. Oooooook Here it goes. Last chapter. Can you believe it? I know neither can I. Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story - I appreciate all of them. Please review this one too!! Heads up: if you like this one at all then i'm probably going to do another story. A little more in depth? A little more waffy? I don't know.  
  
Lost - Mysteries Unveiled  
  
Inuyasha was so caught up in his happiness, he failed to notice the dark shadow lingering in the corner opposite of him and Kagome. A round of sarcastic claps brought Inuyasha to full awareness.  
"Good show brother. I'm really quite surprised that you revived her. You're smarter than you look."  
"You bastard! You'll pay for the lies you put into Kagome's head." Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou.  
"You should be thanking me Inuyasha. She could've died out there but yet I saved the petty human."  
"So that you could get Tetsuiga!!" Sesshomaru shrugged slightly.  
"Until next time little brother.." With that, the demon lord was gone. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in through the entrance of the hut , covered in demon goop. All of them looked at Inuyasha for an answer to Kagome's dilemma. But he did not need to answer. Kagome was still in the corner, eyes filling with fresh tears. Shippo cautiously walked towards Kagome.  
"Kagome? Is it you?" Kagome wrapped her arms around the kitsune and brought him in to a hug. Shippo held on to Kagome until she released him.  
"Sango! Miroku!" Both the demon exterminator and the priest ran to her.  
"Is it really you Kagome?" Sango was letting tears show too.  
"You bet it is! Go ahead quiz me." Miroku was quickly by Kagome's side and holding her hands in his.  
"Kagome, be honest. Will you bear my children?" Inuyasha grabbed the monk by his robes and held him up from the ground.  
"She said quiz her, not make a move on her!" Miroku glared and bopped Inuyasha on the head with his staff.  
"I was simply testing her like she asked."  
"Not by asking...THAT!" Inuyasha raised his arm, ready to strike the monk.  
"SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first into the floor. Miroku sighed from relief that he , too, wasn't face first in the ground as a result of Inuyasha's jealousy. A muffled noise came from the floor.  
"Is that proof enough for ya?"  
"More than enough." Shippo tugged at Kagome's skirt and she knelt down to see the kitsune face to face.  
"One question: Where's the dagger?" All five of them looked down to where the dagger had been before. Nothing. It was later on during dinner that Sango had brought up the subject again. She pulled Inuyasha away.  
"Did you happen to say anything or do anything to Kagome while trying to get her memory back?"  
"I kissed her."  
"Oh?" Inuyasha blushed. They returned back to camp.  
"I have figured out why the dagger cannot be found." Everybody circled around Sango, ready for a story.  
"My father used to tell me legends to put me to sleep at night and the Dagger of Remy used to be my favorite. A long time ago, there was a powerful priestess, possibly even more powerful than Kikyo, who roamed the earth fighting off demons. Until one day she found a wounded boy, or at least he looked like a boy until she noticed his eyes. They were orange, if I recall correctly. She helped the boy with his injuries and in return he vowed to protect her. They ended up falling in love. But the boy wasn't a demon, he was a hanyou like Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled at this remark. Sango continued. "And there were demons who hated the fact that he was in love with a human and would turn human for her if the chance came up. The young man knew he couldn't be around her at every hour of the day, so he gave her a dagger to protect herself until he showed up to help her. One day a demon tried to attack the priestess. She tried to fight but failed. Her lover finally showed up and fought to his death. The priestess couldn't believe her true love was dead, and had died for HER. She then took the dagger and slit her throat with it. Her blood seeped into the dagger and from then on, would kill anything with demon blood. Legend has it, that a young demon prince who was friends with the half demon in love, found the two and vowed never to give it to anyone unless they could make the thing disappear."  
"And the only to do that is....?", asked Kagome.  
"My father used to say that it would only disappear if the dagger found something deeper than love."  
"Why is called the Dagger of Remy?" Everybody glanced at Inuyasha, as though he had asked a stupid question.  
"The demon lord who came upon them decided to name the dagger after the priestess...or Remy." Kagome was amazed by the story. She then noticed that Inuyasha had walked off. She decided to follow.  
He was sitting in starry clearing, gazing at the sky.  
"Inuyasha?" He turned around and smiled. Kagome was in awe by his smile. It was so cool but yet caring and sweet, something he didn't like to show. He scooted a little so that Kagome would have a little more room.  
"Kagome, I know you're here to thank me..." Kagome glared at him for that but knew he was right. He chuckled. "Yea, I know you pretty well by now. But I don't want to hear your thanks. Because the truth is...I would've done it anyway. I was terrified at the fact that you couldn't remember anything. All those memories, you and I share, they're precious to me. I would do it again if I had to."  
"Me too."  
"What?"  
"I consider my memories precious, too. I couldn't imagine living happy if I didn't know Miroku, Sango, or Shippo."  
"Yea.." Inuyasha's ears flattened. He didn't want to know her feelings for...MIROKU.  
"Or you.." Inuyasha's ears perked up again and he scooted closer to Kagome.  
"And if it ended in another kiss like today's, i'd do it all over again, too." Inuyasha reddened.  
"What are you talking about?! I NEVER kis-" Kagome took Inuyasha's kimono and pulled him towards her, letting his lips fall on hers. In return, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's head in his hands and followed through on the intimate kiss. He then lowered his head to Kagome's ear and whispered "Life long companions throughout a life long love..." Kagome grinned and fell into her hanyou's embrace.  
  
Miles away, a lone Sesshomaru watched Rin and Jaken fight over dinner - fish or red meat. He returned back up to his starry sky above him. It was as if the night sky was having a conversation with him. He sighed.  
"I know what you're thinking, but I had to. I told you I would end your grief. You and my friend, Kinshotu, deserve peace after all you have been through. I told you my half brother had something deeper than love. I'm always right, don't forget that....Remy." A semi smile was drawn upon his lips but he quickly ended that. "You're souls may rest now." And with that he returned to camp, giving no explaination where he had been or why he was gone. He just sat, watching Rin sleep, then meditating, thinking of his friends from so long ago.  
  
What do ya think? Good? No? Sorry. I always wondered if Sesshomaru had friends. You never know! Hope you liked this!! 


End file.
